


Okay

by Insanitydonewell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa, ghoul!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki are getting through some major trust issues, but they just want to enjoy the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takastucci_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takastucci_sen/gifts).



> Never once has it happened during a last minute assignment for school but now as it is last minute for this my power and internet are out... Personal cellphone hot spots are a miracle. 
> 
> Also some context for this: Kaneki almost killed Hide at the raid, but he was 'saved' and made into a half ghoul. 
> 
> To my giftee- I hope you like this!

Tense as things had been between the two of them, there was no room for drama during the holidays. Hide dutifully hung up garlands, pointedly ignoring the way Kaneki was clutching his coffee on the couch, and tossed some tinsel out for good measure. He was here for the holiday spirit, and his cranky boyfriend was welcome to join him whenever he decided to get over himself. Kaneki however, sat there with his teeth clenched, but said nothing as Hide put a Santa hat onto his head.

Honestly, he couldn’t help that he was stressed, and frankly _exhausted._

The argument they’d had the last week was one for the ages, and though they still had a lot to discuss, they were willing to put it aside for the holidays.

Except Kaneki couldn’t entirely keep it off his mind, and it was more than a little obvious.

He watched Hide, from his own Santa hat, to him cheating and using his own Kagune to give him a lift to the top of the tree to put up ornaments. The sight made him flinch and look back into his mug.

“Kaneki?”

As he looked up again, he found hide –thankfully- back on his feet, but looking at him with some concern. His shoulders were slumped, and he seemed a little distant even as he spoke.

“Are you okay?”

Kaneki shrugged, unable to meet his eyes, and Hide frowned.

“You know…I could use a little help. Would you mind?”

He got a hesitant nod in return, and he cracked a small smile at him. This was good progress, considering that he’d been unable to get much of a reaction out of him the last few days. Kaneki hauled himself off the couch, set his mug on the table, and shuffled over to Hide. As soon as he was in reach, Hide put his arm around him and made a grand sweeping gesture toward all the boxes containing their decorations.

“Just open up a box and put stuff places. Go nuts.”

Kaneki couldn’t help but snort at that, and released himself from Hide’s hold to start digging through things. Leave it to Hide to give him vague instructions. At least that left plenty of room to decorate how he wanted. Hide went back to the tree, and Kaneki sifted through some of the boxes, trying to find something besides ornaments. He got through a quite few boxes before stumbling on a small package of mistletoe.

He didn’t quite remember ever buying mistletoe at any point in his life, so Hide was probably behind this.

There was no point in letting it go to waste though.

He glanced behind him, making sure his boyfriend was busy, before taking the package, and the roll of tape from the couch, and quickly leaving the room.

He made sure to ignore Hide calling after him.

\--

He made quick work of the house, going through every doorway available to put up mistletoe. Doorways, hanging lights, even the microwave had mistletoe on it by the time he was done. Though it was completely unnecessary, he thought a Luckily for him, Hide didn’t follow him out of the living room, so as he came back in, he received a confused look, but shook his head.

Hide’s eye was black, and though it was still a little difficult for him to stomach, Kaneki tossed the tape back onto the couch, and went over to give him a hug. Hide stopped for a moment, feeling a little surprised. He got over it pretty quickly though, hugging Kaneki back tightly. He felt warm all over, and like everything was going to be alright. He couldn’t help but break the silence though.

“So…you’re not mad anymore?”

Kaneki exhaled slowly before responding.

“I wish I was mad…” He pulled away from him to look into his face. “I’m more upset with myself,” His frown deepened. “I could only imagine how you feel.” Hide looked away from him for a moment.

“…I’ll admit that I’m not exactly excited about this either, but…” He looked back at him and shrugged. “There’s not much to do about it.”

Of course there was definitely going to be some mistrust there, and Kaneki could see it in how Hide sized him up whenever he approached, and the guilt ate at him every day. If it wasn’t for him…

Hide could see the self-hatred written all over Kaneki’s face, and sighed, looking around the room to distract himself for a second. As he glanced around, he noticed that the house was practically _crawling_ with mistletoe. His mouth quirked up in a smile, and he moved his hands up to Kaneki’s face to get him to meet his eyes.

Even in the midst of all this, he could take a cute gesture for what it was.

He started a bit, as Hide’s hands went up to his face, and his eyes were wide as Hide kissed him. Letting his eyes shut, he tightened his hold on him again, and pressed as close as he could to him. He didn’t think his plan would work out quite so quickly, but there was no reason to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was only glad that it looked like Hide didn’t completely resent him for everything… He could accept that things would take a while to really get back to normal but now at least they were both willing to work things out.

Hide pulled away, just enough to put his forehead against Kaneki’s. It was times like this where it was easy to forget everything that happened, and pretend that they were human again, and that his best friend didn’t try to kill him in a fit of madness. But that was the unfortunate, tragic reality of the situation.

He would learn to trust Kaneki again though, he was confident of that.

The real question though, was if Kaneki would be able to trust himself.

He kissed Kaneki again, quickly this time, and squished his face, laughing at the unamused look on his face.

“We’ll be okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> This work was very loosely based on an OTP prompt and inspired by someone very close to my heart.


End file.
